The present invention relates to a medium for use in a thermal ink-transfer, recording method in which electrical signals are converted to thermal energy that melts solid ink so that it can be transferred to a recording sheet to form a final image.
Images corresponding to predetermined digital image signals have commonly been recorded on base paper such as plain paper by employing thermal ink-transfer recording media such as ink donor films.
The following three principal techniques are currently employed to implement the thermal ink-transfer recording process: